


Stray

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Reader Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, gentle!khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan/F!Reader fic. Khan finds small cat out on your patio.  kind of a fluff/ Gentle!Khan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

“Honey.” Khan’s voice is unusually low and soft as you peek your head out of the kitchen window.

“Yes?” You whisper as you draw closer to the back door. It’s just starting to become unbearable outside in the noonday sun. “What is it?”

“Do we have any cat food?” You stop in the doorway and stare at his bare back. He’s leaned forward to touch something by his feet. “This cat hasn’t eaten in a few days.”

“I think we do.” You frown as you turn away from the glass door. The local shelter is down the street from your home but, due to recent storms, has closed because of water damage. _Poor thing_.  You sigh as you kneel down to get the two cans of beef food off the floor of the pantry. _Its owner probably dropped it off and was too lazy to bring it into a different shelter._   You place the cans on Friskies on the counter and take out an old Chinese takeout container.  _It’ll need more water_. Several ice cubes and cups of cold water later, you slowly open the door to minimalize the risk of scaring the cat.

You watch as Khan rests the cap of his water bottle in his hand and holds it so the cat can drink. “Here,” He turns slowly to you and takes the dish of water before taking the cans of food. “Thank you.”

After nodding, you sit beside him and watch the animal eat. Its fur is black mixed with some light grey patches. It meows once the first can is empty and Khan opens another. You hadn’t seen him open the first but you’re glad you didn’t bring out more. You can only imagine the poor thing puking because it ate too much.

“Schwartz und Grau.” Khan chuckles as he gently rubs behind the cat’s small ears as it eats. His rather large hand dwarfs the cat’s head.  “It seems to be a year or so old.”  He smiles sadly at the cat as it flops down on the ground for a belly rub. “The jelly in its paws is soft.” He slowly drags his palm over the cat’s stomach, “If it was hard, it would be older than two.”

The only noise that could be heard between the three of you was the cat’s purr. “Male or Female?”

“Female,” Khan pauses as the cat sits up and sticks its head in the water container, “I would guess.”

You laugh softly until you realize how tense Khan is. You rub your hand across the span of his shoulders to soothe him. “They just left her there.”  He turns his head to face you as you continue to stare at the cat.   He knows about Buster and Lily, your previous two cats who recently passed. “What you said earlier, was that a name?”   

Khan smiles and continues to pet it. “Yes.”

“I like it. Schwartz und Grau..” You laugh softly as the cat rubs along Khan’s hand. “Or SG it is.”


End file.
